Dry Your Tears
by Crimson-Pheonix
Summary: Sorata/Arashi fic. Thinking if this should be made into a series or not. R&R. And praise to Sorata..


Disclaimer: I don't own CLAMP characters. I can worship Sorata all I want but still he isn't mine.

The heavens opened up, tears fell onto the earth below. Two seals. Two angels. Ready to battle, a death may be seen towards the future. Which one shall be lost? Which one shall be victor. Time is the enemy. Time is the answer.

The skies cried as it watched the horror that begin. The two dragons clashed in roaring thunder. The heat of the battle warmed the air. A red whip sailed across the sky. Blue blasts of electricity followed.

"Sorata.." The name was whispered through soft lips of an ebony haired shrine maiden. Her eyes seemed deep. Deep as shadows with no ends. Thunder crashed against the air. Another boy stood on the opposite roof towards the maiden. He had white hair. Feminine like yet had hints of maleness. Gender was unknown

"Heh…lets end this buddy!" Sorata stood onto the one roof top. His hands held power ready to release. The whip twirled quickly then snapped. They charged at each other. Streams of lightning pierced the sky hiding the conclusion of the last attack.

Falling…Falling. "Sorata!!" the name echoed through the night air. The blonde haired man staggered. He was injured as well, yet was still able to stand. He nodded to the boy and zipped off. The girl had still yet time to live.

The flow of her movements were hard to be seen. She was quick and was at his side. The boy's eyes crept open in slits. Just barely being able to see. His eyes were filled with pain yet he still had that smile on his face. The female seal cursed. Why did he still have to act like that?

Death was hanging around yet not brought to the ground. Was his end near? It was her most vital fear. "Hey babe.." His voice called out softly. Her eyes were set upon his face. Soft inaudible sigh escaped her lips as she watched him. She reached down and touched him. Crimson clung to her hand.

The rain was mixed with salty hot tears. It was growing closer. Time was the enemy. She would battle against it with her strength. She would not loose him. After all the night before…

__

Arashi…

Yes, Sorata?  
  
The stars.

….  
  
Heh. The stars! Destiny. I choose you babe. I want to die for you.

..Why?  
  
Because I love you..Arashi…

He felt cold to her. He wasn't looking well. His skin was pale and pain was showing on his face yet he still had that smile…"I feel like I just had a hangover you know?" He spoke hoarsely. "Shh..Sorata." She tried to quiet him. Even in pain he still was one to keep talking.

"Oh so..now you want to stop listening to me." He said with a light chuckle. It was hard to tell he was laughing as he was coughing soon after. He fell a few times but she made him go on. No. She said to herself. Not him.

"We're..all most there." She said having a bit of relief. Suddenly he fell once more. He didn't move. "Sorata.." She knelt down shaking him. "Sorata!" She called a bit louder. She felt as if her heart came to a stop. "Get up..Like you did before..get up…Please.." 

"…Sorry.." He whispered. "I feel tired.." She narrowed her eyes. He scared her to death. She felt stronger feelings towards him now. She didn't want to be away from him. "Its only a bit more..You can make it."

He smiled some and pushed himself weakly onto his feet. He was growing worse. He was panting. His face was flushed with agony. Arashi looked to his face. She saw..he…he was crying. She stopped and pulled him against herself. 

Sorata's face grew softer but he smiled, "I'd knew you would give in. I'm just too adorable for you huh?" She looked up at him then began pulling him on once more. Stairs were painful. His clothes were turning red. Into a room she quickly dragged him into. 

He fell to the ground and laid there. She ran to get medical supplies then came back. She took a place next to him and gasped some. She placed her ear against his heart. Her eyes swelled in tears.. "S-Sorata…"

Two arms came out to embrace the one in tears. "Don't..cry babe. I ain't dying yet.."


End file.
